


Obsequious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [457]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs have a close call in interrogation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/01/2000 for the word [obsequious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/08/01/obsequious).
> 
> obsequious  
> Servilely attentive; compliant to excess;fawning.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #163 A Close Call.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Obsequious

“Is it all set up?” Tony questioned nervously. They'd never done anything like this before. 

“Yep.” Gibbs smirked, handcuffing Tony and leading him into an interrogation room. He couldn't wait to see how obsequious Tony would be in this role play.

Gibbs had made sure the viewing room was empty, locked, and the cameras off. He'd also made sure that no one was scheduled to use any of the interrogation rooms for the rest of the afternoon. He didn't want to be rushed when it came to all of Tony's beautiful skin.

He shoved Tony onto his back on the table, freeing his cock to bob right in front of Tony's face. Before they could get further, a loud clang was heard as one of the other doors slammed open.

Scrambling up, they both tucked themselves in and hid any evidence, breathing a sigh of relief when they heard whoever was out there pass them by. That had been a close call. Perhaps they would try this fantasy another time. The adrenaline was a bit too high to attempt it again, right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
